


Why'd You Have to Go?

by yauksiei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sammy why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go, we were plannin' on forever, now we'll never know..." edited lyrics of Carrie Underwood's Just a Dream. Brotherly Love AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why'd You Have to Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything. Thanks to my friend Bri's approval to get this fic on here! :) I don't own the song I edited, or Supernatural.

It was two weeks after the day he turned nineteen;

Ready to run that night,

Seeing that future so bright.

Dean had his box of letters in the passenger seat,

Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue.

And when the bar doors opened up wide,

He put his head down,

Trying to hide the tears.

Oh he just couldn't believe it,

He heard sobs from even his old man,

And the whole world fell out of his hands.

“Sammy why'd you leave me,

Why'd you have to go?

We were planning on forever, now we'll never know!

I can't even breathe!

It's like I'm looking from a distance,

Standing in the background,

Everybody's saying, you’re not coming home now!

This can't be happening to me!

This is just a dream…”

Then Pastor Jim said “Let us bow our heads and pray.

Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt.”

Then the congregation all looked up and sang the saddest song that he ever heard.

Then John handed him a folded up jacket,

And he held on to all he had left of him.

Oh, and what could have been.

And then Sam’s gun rang one last shot,

And it felt like a bullet in Dean’s heart.

“Sammy why'd you leave me,

Why'd you have to go?

We were planning on forever, now we'll never know!

I can't even breathe!

It's like I'm looking from a distance,

Standing in the background,

Everybody's saying, you’re not coming home now!

This can't be happening to me!

This is just a dream….”

“Oh,

Sammy why'd you leave me,

Why'd you have to go?

We were planning on forever, now we'll never know.

Oh, we'll never know!

It's like I'm looking from a distance,

Standing in the background,

Everybody's saying, you’re not coming home now!

This can't be happening to me!

This is just a dream,

Oh, this is just a dream!

Just a dream...

Yeah, Yeah…”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) I may or may not post other edited lyrics, so let me know if my editing was good! Always love feedback! :) :) :) :)


End file.
